


Head Over Feet

by CityofEmeralds



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Allo/Ace Relationship, Asexual Awareness Week 2020, Asexuality, Bathing/Washing, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, Gentleness, Hair Washing, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Liv decides to try something new with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Liv Flaherty/Gabby Thomas
Kudos: 9





	Head Over Feet

Liv and Gabby were lying in bed scrolling through their social media feeds, trying to catch up on everything that they had missed during the day. 

The peaceful silence was interrupted when Gabby suddenly shifted on the bed.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna jump in the shower. I won’t be very long. Keep the bed warm, alright?” She said, tossing her phone onto the bedside table before pressing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Just as Gabby was about to pull away, Liv reached out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from standing up.

“Want some company?” The blonde asked. 

Gabby raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, glancing at her girlfriend sceptically. 

Liv understood her hesitation. This was the first time that she had suggested bathing together since they started dating. Liv quickly backpedaled, providing further context to her proposal. 

“I don’t want to do anything...sexual, but I thought it might be nice.”

Her offer hung in the air for a moment. 

“Liv, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel weird,” Gabby questioned, settling on the edge of the bed. She traced the back of Liv’s hand with her thumb, providing some semblance of comfort. 

“I want to do this,” she stated firmly, knowing that she had made the right decision. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“I trust ya, I just wanted to make sure. And you know that we can stop whenever. I won’t be mad.”

Liv nodded, thankful for her girlfriend’s consideration. 

“Right then, let’s go,” Gabby said, gently pulling Liv into a standing position and leading her towards the loo. 

“Do you want to get undressed by yourself or would you like some help?” Gabby asked, a hint of flirtation in her voice. Although Liv knew that nothing would come from Gabby’s words, she couldn’t help but blush at the innuendo. 

“Yeah, okay,” Liv gulped, nervously. 

Gabby reached slowly towards the hem of Liv’s jumper, checking in with her briefly before lifting the garment over her head and throwing it into the laundry basket. She redirected her attention back to Liv, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her trousers and lowering them to the ground. 

Liv stepped out of her pants, deftly, kicking them to the side.

Standing in the middle of the room, Liv couldn’t help but feel a little vulnerable as Gabby’s eyes ran up and down her body, checking her out. It had taken a while for Liv to come to terms with Gabby’s feelings for her. Initially, she felt uncomfortable knowing that someone found her attractive but overtime, she’d come to appreciate it.

Gabby grazed her fingertips over Liv’s arms, causing a shiver to ripple through her body. 

“Your turn,” Liv stated, gesturing towards her girlfriend. 

Gabby smirked, allowing access to her clothing. The blonde mirrored the brunette’s actions, making quick work of Gabby’s t-shirt and jeans. 

The girls stood in their underwear, waiting for someone to make the next move.

Liv couldn’t help but notice the navy blue lace that clung to Gabby's body. She was absolutely gorgeous; even Liv could appreciate the aesthetic beauty of her girlfriend. 

Suddenly, she glanced down at her own body and felt incredibly inadequate, dressed only in a sports bra and boxers.

“We can just shower like this, if you want. Pretend like they’re swimsuits,” Gabby suggested, seeming to notice the change in Liv’s demeanour.

Liv took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves, “No, it’s fine. Let’s keep going.” 

Gabby nodded. Reaching behind her back, she unclasped her bra and threw it into the laundry before proceeding to shimmy out of her panties. 

Liv tried to copy Gabby’s movements, but struggled with removing her sports bra. The material kept getting stuck around her shoulders as she attempted to peel it off of her body. 

“Here, let me,” Gabby offered, reaching towards Liv. Unfortunately, she must have misjudged the distance between herself and Liv because she accidentally scratched the blonde’s torso while trying to help. 

After a few more seconds of maneuvering, Liv was finally able to remove the item of clothing and toss it aside. 

Both girls stood in the room, trying to slow their breathing. The awkward silence that had filled the space broke as soon as they made eye contact, sending them into a fit of giggles. 

“Ugh, that’s so embarrassing.” Liv laughed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “I don’t think there’s a good way of taking off a sports bra but that definitely wasn’t it.” 

“Don’t ask me, I’ve never worn one of those things in my life. Defo not my style,” Gabby shrugged. 

“I’ve gotta get more with clasps. Maybe we could go shopping together. You know, that way you can help make sure I don’t get stuck again,” the blonde mumbled, glancing down bashfully.

Gabby looked sincerely at Liv and responded, “I’d love that.” She paused for a moment before changing the conversation, “Right, I’m gonna start the shower. You okay with finishing up and making sure everything actually made it into the basket?” 

Liv nodded. 

The girls quickly finished their assigned tasks and soon enough, Gabby was beaconing Liv into the shower. They stood under the stream, allowing the water to cascade over them. Liv reached towards the bottle of shampoo, which was located in the shower caddy but before she could get a good grip on the container, Gabby stopped her. 

“Do you mind?” The brunette asked, gesturing towards the bottle. “I’ve done this for other partners in the past and really liked it. Taking care of my own, you know?” 

Liv froze for a second, contemplating the implications of Gabby’s request in order to determine if that was something she’d like to try. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I can’t wait to have a go at the Gabby Thomas Salon Experience.” 

Gabby rolled her eyes, “That’s enough, turn around, you.” She placed her hands on Liv’s shoulders and gently spun her around. 

Gabby squeezed a dollop of lavender shampoo onto the palm of her hand. Rubbing her hands together, she brought the shampoo to a lather, before applying it to Liv’s hair. Gabby ran her fingers through the golden locks and massaged the product into the scalp. 

Liv relaxed into Gabby’s hands. She closed her eyes and leaned ever so slightly against the shower wall, needing the surface for support. Her shoulders dropped, as tension released from her muscles. Liv had never let anyone else touch her like this. It felt good. She wanted this sensation to last forever. 

Eventually, Liv felt Gabby’s hands slow down. 

“Would you like me to wash your body, too?” Gabby whispered, encouraging her girlfriend to turn around so that they were facing each other again.

Liv thought about it for a moment, stress bleeding back into her consciousness. The idea of Gabby touching her privates, even in a non-sexual way, made Liv squirm with disgust. She had pushed her boundaries enough for one day. 

“I-I don’t think I’m ready for that right now,” Liv stuttered. Ultimately, she knew that Gabby would be fine with whatever decision she made but was saddened by the fact that she couldn’t grant her girlfriend’s simple request. 

Gabby smiled softly, accepting Liv’s answer without question, just like Liv had predicted, “That’s okay, don’t worry about it.” 

The girls continued with their shower, washing themselves at a moderate pace, taking time to make sure that they were thorough. When they had finished, Gabby turned off the water. She reached towards a fluffy towel that was hanging on a nearby hook and handed it to her girlfriend, before grabbing one for herself. The pair gave a cursory dry and then wrapped the towels around their bodies. 

Standing in the middle of the room, naked and wet, they couldn’t help but grin at one another. 

“Thank you for trusting me with this. I know it wasn’t easy,” Gabby said, earnestly, placing her hand on Liv’s face and holding her gently. She ran her thumb along Liv’s cheek, soothing any tension that remained. 

“Yeah, well, thanks for being patient with me,” she said, “Love ya, Gabs.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> This fic was written in honour of asexual awareness week. Liv Flaherty is one of the few canon ace characters on TV right now and the representation she provides means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed reading this soft interaction between Liv and Gabby. 
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


End file.
